Eddie Kaye Thomas
| birthplace = , U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1992–present }} Eddie Kaye Thomas (born October 31, 1980) is an American film, television, and stage actor who rose to prominence in 1999 as Paul Finch in the ''American Pie'' film series. Early life Thomas was born in New York City. He began his acting career as a stage actor at age seven, appearing in Four Baboons Adoring the Sun in 1992 and The Diary of Anne Frank, opposite Natalie Portman in 1997. He graduated from New York's Professional Children's High School already a veteran of the Broadway stage. Film and television Thomas made his onscreen debut in an episode of Are You Afraid of the Dark? about a possessed camera that destroys everything it shoots entitled The Tale of the Curious Camera. He also appeared on Law & Order twice in 1996, playing different characters each time. His screen work includes the independent movie called Illtown, The Rage: Carrie 2, and James Toback's controversial motion picture Black and White in which Thomas co-starred with Robert Downey, Jr. and Jared Leto, the title role of Canadian shock-comic Tom Green's Freddy Got Fingered, and as the stereotypical Jewish character Rosenberg in Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle (2004) and Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay (2008) opposite David Krumholtz. From 2001–2002 Thomas starred in the television series Off Centre with John Cho. He returned to the small screen in the sitcom 'Til Death for two seasons, until Fall 2008, when his character was removed from the show for budget reasons. However, Thomas's character returned in the fifth episode, which aired Wednesday, October 8, 2008, without any explanation as to his absence in the first four episodes. He has also appeared in the CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episode "No More Bets". Thomas appeared in commercials for Snickers and Nike and in 311's music video for "Flowing". He has continued to do stage work, appearing off Broadway in 2006 and guest voiced on American Dad! in 2009. Eddie is a keen and talented football player and has been continually scouted by Major League football club D.C. United since the age of sixteen. He was finally offered a professional contract two weeks after his 22nd birthday but turned it down to further pursue his acting career. He is good friends with American Pie co-star Chris Klein and is a fan of San Jose Earthquakes, having held a season ticket since he turned 20 in the year 2000. Filmography * Major Payne (1995) * Illtown (1996) * Mr. Jealousy (1997) * The Rage: Carrie 2 (1999) * American Pie (1999) * Black and White (1999) * Drop Back Ten (2000) * More Dogs Than Bones (2000) * Freddy Got Fingered (2001) * American Pie 2 (2001) * Stolen Summer (2002) * Taboo (2002) * Sweet Friggin' Daisies (2002) * American Wedding (2003) * Winter Break (2003) * Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle (2004) * Farewell Bender (2005) * Dirty Love (2005) * Kettle of Fish (2005) * Neo Ned (2005) * Wasted (2006) * On the Road with Judas (2006) * Fifty Pills (2006) * Blind Dating (2006) * Venus & Vegas (2007) * Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay (2008) * Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist (2008) * Nature of the Beast (2008) (ABC Family Movie) * A Very Harold and Kumar Christmas (2011) * American Pie 4 (2012) Pre Production Television roles * ''The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air (guest star) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (guest star) * Felicity (guest star) * Law & Order (guest star) * Brutally Normal (recurring role) * The X Files (guest star) * Off Centre (star) * The Weakest Link (guest star) * Twilight Zone (guest star) * Miss Match (guest star) * The New Tom Green Show (guest star) * Wonderfalls (guest star) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (guest star) * American Dad! (recurring role) * 'Til Death (star) * Thank God You're Here (guest star) * How to Make it in America (star) * The Forgotten (guest star) Music videos * Flowing by 311 from the album Soundsystem, 1999 External links * * * * http://www.juf.org/tweens/celebrity.aspx?id=54220 *Eddie Kaye Thomas as a guest star on Radio Happy Hour Category:1980 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American stage actors Category:American voice actors Category:American Jews Category:Jewish actors Category:Living people Category:Actors from New York City ar:إدي كاي توماس da:Eddie Kaye Thomas de:Eddie Kaye Thomas fa:ادی کی توماس fr:Eddie Kaye Thomas it:Eddie Kaye Thomas he:אדי קיי תומס nl:Eddie Kaye Thomas no:Eddie Kaye Thomas pl:Eddie Kaye Thomas pt:Eddie Kaye Thomas ru:Томас, Эдди fi:Eddie Kaye Thomas sv:Eddie Kaye Thomas